Willendorf
Locations article |image=Willendorfview.jpg |caption=Willendorf as it appears in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} Willendorf was a city and settlement that appeared in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Profile Willendorf was located to the South of Avernus and it comprised of a walled city and castle surrounded by the Lake of Serenity, which acted as a moat of sorts. To the east of the City, was the town, where peasants lived. Willendorf was the Kingdom of King Ottmar and was known for being peaceful and prosperous, in part thanks to its Provincial Mines to the east of the town Kain travelled to Willendorf when testing the pillar of time, after being advised by Ariel (and earlier Moebius, in the guise of "the Oracle") that Willendorf's army was the only one that could defeat the Legions of the Nemesis . Kain however was unable to gain entry to Willendorf City as only those of noble blood were allowed to enter the City itself. (Kain's Disguise Form only made him look like a human peasant). Kain had to upgrade his disguise form and in the nearby Provincial Mines, he was able to find the Beguile form, which allowed him to regain his previous air of nobility and enter Willendorf. Inside the City, he found the King in mourning for his daughter, whose soul had been stolen by Elzevir the Dollmaker in a dollmaking contest. Kain set off to find the Dollmaker and when he returned with the Doll containing the Princess' soul, Ottmar's sorcerers were able to restore her. As a reward, Ottmar offered Kain half his kingdom, but Kain declined in exchange for using his army against the Legions of the Nemesis - to which Ottmar agreed. In the Battle of the Last Stand, the Army of Last Hope was defeated and Willendorf presumably conquered, and its peaceful serenity destroyed. Notes *Willendorf's symbol is a gold Lion Sigil on a white background (Argent, a lion rampant Or). It is seen throughout Blood Omen and Kain is notably wearing the armor of Willendorf when he was a mortal nobleman who had pledged allegiance with the Lion Throne... and was assassinated at Ziegsturhl. It is also affected by his transfromation into a vampire, becoming the black and red Iron Armor. *Given that Kain was to go back and change history, effectively removing the Nemesis from it, the fate of Willendorf in later timelines remains unclear; presumably, Kain must somehow go back in time, but how is far from certain. Amy Hennig has since stated that the events surrounding Willendorf, Ottmar, Elzevir and the Princess still occur but they have no significance to the rest of the story. BO1-Map0001-Sect56-RegionSouthOfAvernus.png BO1-Map0001-Sect57-RegionNorthOfWestWillendorf.png BO1-Map0001-Sect58-RegionNorthOfEastWillendorf.png BO1-Map0001-Sect66-WillendorfCity.png BO1-Map0001-Sect67-WillendorfWest.png BO1-Map0001-Sect68-WillendorfEast.png Gallery File:BO1-Render-Business-AnnabelleBrothel.png| File:BO1-Render-Business-GrumbleAnvil.png File:BO1-Render-Business-HappyCleaver.png File:BO1-Render-Business-MadCowMeats.png File:BO1-Render-Business-TravelerPub.png File:BO1-Render-Business-WillendorfArmory.png File:BO1-Render-Signpost-Willendorf-East.png File:BO1-Render-Signpost-Willendorf-West.png See also * Willendorf at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Dead Sun Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen villages Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Dead Sun other locations Category:Locations/Dead Sun Category:Locations/Villages it:Willendorf